freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
Oz Films
This company, Also known as The Oz Film Manufacturing Company, produced silent films, most notably the Oz series. Every one of them has bombed commercially. The movies they make his various colors and custom theme's playing over it, like in silent films. Nicknames Princess Ozma, The Grandmother of all Nightmare logos, BND's Older Sister, V for Vivian (add more here) Logo On a black background, we see a woman (silent film actress Vivian Reed, see "Trivia") wearing two flowers and a crown-like object on her forehead with a Z inside a circle (obviously the company name) With a few loose curls hanging down, apparently supposed to be Princess Ozma from the book series. She looks around the screen and smiles. No obvious indication of the name is the company is shown and it only appears on the title card of the movie. Music/Sounds: None, or a violin tune. Variants The logo including the film has been shown in gray, red, yellow, blue, green and purple tones. The logo also featured the woman's head in a close-up, to the point where her head almost covers the entire screen. Her loose curls are also missing. There has been a short version spotted where it just shows her looking around the is screen for about 4 seconds. This variant is mostly at the end of the films. The Patchwork Girl of Oz close-up variant lasts only 2 seconds, due to skips through the logo, which is a result of the film deterioration. If you look closely at the Ozma Head, the body of my Ozma Head is shown. Cheesy Factor This logo is very old, as evidenced by the scratchy prints. Scare Factor Original Version: low .The rather cold, lifeless stare of Vivian may creep and freak some people out. The music that accompanies the music on some of the films may also add to the scare factor, along with the old film scratches. This is also for people who don't like old logos. "Close-up" Variant: Nightmare. The "in-your-face" style of the logo is bound to scare many people that were expecting the normal variant. Not to mention that this variant is usually silent. Did you know? The woman in this logo is silent film actress Vivian Reed (1894-1989). She was a part of Oz Film Company. She was an Ozma head that used to be the logo. 23 years after the defunct of the logo, she retired from acting in films. She died in July 19, 1989 at the age of 95. * This may be the first scary logo. * Category:1914 Category:Black and White Logos Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:Yellow Logos Category:Purple Logos Category:Red Logos Category:Blue Logos Category:Green Logos Category:Super scary logos Category:Evil mask logos Category:Evil masked logos Category:Redeemed from spam categories Category:Zooming Logos Category:Extremely Rare Logos Category:O Category:Z Category:F Category:I Category:L Category:M Category:C Category:P Category:A Category:N Category:Y Category:Digimon Emperor's Minions Category:Quiet logos Category:Scary logos that debuted in 1914 Category:Scary logos that dissolved in 1915 Category:Creepy Category:Face Logos Category:Taken from "Patchgirl of Oz" Category:Blue and green logos Category:Redeemed villains Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:Logos that scare timmylogo Category:Villains Category:Horrible made logos Category:Logos that scare PBS66 Category:Logos that scare the teletubbies Category:Logos that scare Klasky Csupo Category:Logos that scare DiC Category:Logos that scare BND Category:Logos that scare V of doom! Category:Logos that scare JJEshed Category:Logos that could not scare me Category:Splaat Category:Villainesses Category:Logos that scare SpongeBob Category:Logos that scare James the Red Engine Category:Logos that scare Helga Pataki Category:Logos that scare Steven Universe Category:Logos that scare Phineas and Ferb Category:Logos that scare Dipper Pines Category:Logos that scare Timmy Turner Category:Logos that scare Adam Lyon Category:Logos that scare Tommy Pickles Category:Logos that scare Rocko (Rocko's Modern Life) Category:Logos that scare Lazlo (Camp Lazlo) Category:Logos that scare Chowder Category:Logos that scare Harvey Beaks Category:Logos that scare Lincoln Loud Category:Logos that scare Peter Griffin Category:Logos that scare Clarence Category:Logos that scare Wander Over Yonder Category:Logos that scare Gumball Watterson Category:Logos That scare Jimmy Neutron Category:Logos that scare Dexter McPherson Category:Logos that scare Total Drama Contestants Category:Logos that scare Rudy Tabootie Category:Logos that scare Star Butterfly Category:Logos that scare Henry The Green Engine Category:Logos that scare PowerJohn25 UTTP Category:Logos that scare Uncle Grandpa Category:Logos that scare Courage The Cowardly Dog Category:Logos that scare Tara Strong's Characters Category:Logos that scare me Category:Longest ever Category:VERY OLD Category:Longest category Category:Logos that scare Danny Phantom Category:Trigger warnings very scary please no watch Category:Logos that scare Doug Funnie Category:Logos that scare Dudley Puppy Category:Logos that scare CatDog Category:Logos that scare Nature Cat Category:Logos That pissing me off Category:Logos that scare Captain Crandall Category:Logos that scare Rope Girl Category:Logos that scare Skate Lad Category:Evil Logos Category:Logos that do not scare PBS66 Category:The US Category:Stupid logos Category:Idiots Category:Kill Mr20ThCenturySamInc. Category:Old logos Category:Logos that scare Kirby Category:Logos that could not scare Scalfred Greeny Category:Logos that scare Pelswick Eggert Category:Logos that scare Sanjay & Craig Category:Logos that scare Apple (Inanimate Insanity) Category:Logos that scare Book (BFDIA) Category:Logos that scare Eric T. Duckman Category:Logos that scare Bob Larry and Junior Category:Taken From Minions 1914 Category:Logos that scare Jayden Category:Logos that scare Eevee Category:Logos that scare Yoshi (Mario Kart 8) Category:Logos that scare Avatar Aang Category:Log Category:Logos that make Lance and Shiro cry for mercy waiting to have sex with Allura and Starlord Category:Logos that make Keith murder Pidge Voltron and make him shit her pants Category:Logos that scare Leni Loud